Jake the Dog
|-|Normal= |-|Wizard= |-|Shapeshifter= Summary Jake is the deuteragonist of Adventure Time, is a dog/shape-shifter hybrid, he is Finn's constant companion, best friend, and adoptive brother. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C | At least 5-C | At least 5-C, likely 5-A | At least Low 5-B, likely 5-A Name: Jake the Dog Origin: Adventure Time Gender: Male Age: 28-34 Classification: Dog/Shapeshifter Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stretching Powers (Can stretch himself and also grow or reduce his size of any of his limbs, allows him to shapeshift and create weapons), Non-Physical Interaction (Slow-danced with his subconscious, and used a lobsters soul to make a sandwich), Regeneration (Low-Mid. He regenerated a large hole in his torso), Flight (In shapeshifter form), Minor Reality Warping (Using his imagination), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Adam Muto confirmed that when Jake put on Ice King's Crown during the events of Thank You, he suffered none of the debilitating effects due to his own magic powers) | Reality Warping, Telekinesis and Transmutation as a Wizard. Attack Potency: At least Moon level (Consistently depicted being stronger then Finn the Human, but weaker then Marceline Abadeer) | At least Moon level (Somewhat stronger then before. Should be roughly comparable to Joshua) | At least Moon level, likely Large Planet level (Managed to contain The Lich briefly) | At least Small Planet level '''(Grew his hand to the size of a small planet), likely '''Large Planet level (Should be stronger than Finn, who fought Flame Queen, albeit briefly) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to the Business Men who could build a bridge in less than a second), likely higher when big (Can travel vast distances of Ooo in relatively short timeframes) | At least Supersonic (Should be at least comparable to Finn, who dodged Lemongrab's sound sword) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to The Ice King) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Should be comparable to Finn) Lifting Strength: Unknown normally. Class T at peak size | At least Class K normally, likely Class T at peak size | At least Class K normally, likely Class Z at peak size (Should be comparable to Charlie, who can easily grown up to the size of roughly 3,906 Kilometers) | At least Class M (Should be comparable to Finn) normally, likely Class Z at peak size Striking Strength: At least Moon Class | At least Moon Class | At least Moon Class, likely Large Planet Class | At least Small Planet Class, likely Large Planet Class (Should be stronger then Finn, who fought Flame Queen, albeit briefly) Durability: At least Moon level | At least Moon level | At least Moon level, likely Large Planet level | At least Small Planet level, likely Large Planet level Stamina: Very high Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: A bit below average Weaknesses: Jake is kind of a moron, and if he stretches too much, he can die of exhaustion. Key: Seasons 1-2 | Seasons 3-4 | Seasons 5-7 | Elements Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Adventure Time Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Cartoon Network Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Mammals Category:Elasticity Users Category:Criminals Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Adventurers Category:Rage Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Brawlhalla